


food for thought

by moonsprite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsprite/pseuds/moonsprite
Summary: Just when you're feeling stressed with how busy you are, Akaashi shows up with that soft smile that washes everything away.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 36





	food for thought

You can’t believe how long today has felt, and it’s barely past noon. Just as you get out of your chair to give your eyes a break from the computer, there’s a familiar click at the front door.

“You haven’t eaten yet, right? I brought lunch.”

Akaashi is standing in the entryway, brown paper bag hanging from his hand as he shuffles off his shoes next to the doormat. You can’t help the small smile that grows on your face, no matter how many times he does something like this.

Clearing the table, you quickly set out some utensils as he unpacks the food. As he pulls out the boxes, you realize he went to your favorite restaurant that you always go to for special occasions.

“Hey, Akaashi? Are we celebrating something?”

You look up to see his hand reach out and pat your head. When your eyes lock, his gaze is so soft you’re almost afraid to breathe in case you disrupt the gentle atmosphere.

“You’ve been working so hard. I wanted to celebrate you, because you deserve it and more.”

Leaning back at your look of confusion, he pulls out a party horn out of his back pocket and blows it cheekily.

“Surprise!”

You nearly choke laughing, the boisterous honk of the party horn a hilarious contrast to Akaashi’s relatively calm expression. Gripping the edge of the table for balance, you gasp for air as you feel a warm hand gently rub your upper back.

“Are you alright? Sorry, I didn’t mean to shock you.”

Taking a few deep breaths, you nod as you slowly straighten up. But your heart starts accelerating again as soon as you register how close Akaashi is. His hand is still warm on your back, and you find yourself admiring his eyes for a few breathless moments.

“Is there something on my face?”

You blink rapidly, feeling your cheeks burn as you snap out of your reverie. Waving away his concern, you urge him to sit down as you settle in to enjoy the meal.

The food is delicious, and as you talk about the various events that made your morning so stressful, it feels like a weight is lifted off your shoulders. When you move to clear away the trash, Akaashi intercepts you and quickly scoops everything off the table.

“Don’t worry about it, I know you’re busy.”

You appreciate his kind gestures, but you know how busy Akaashi is too. It feels like just saying thank you isn’t enough to get across how grateful you are he showed up today. As he closes the trash bin, you wrap your arms around him.

“Thank you Keiji, I’m so happy you came by. And lunch was amazing.”

Biting your lip, you shyly lean forward to press a kiss to his cheek when he shifts in your arms. Instead of his cheek, your lips find themselves pressed against something softer. Startled, you nearly jump back when his arms wind around your waist.

“Sorry, could you say that again? I didn’t quite catch what you said.”

It feels like he’s teasing you, but you’re defenseless against that subtle quirk of his lips.

“Thank you, Keij-”

As you repeat your words, your voice dims to a murmur as his face dips closer towards yours. The last sight your eyes register as they flutter closed is the way the afternoon sunlight gilds his cheeks, bright and golden.

You can feel his mouth curve into a smile, and you can’t help but bask in the warmth of his embrace. Lulled into a world of your own, the soft way his lips slowly melt against yours makes you feel like time itself has stopped. Arms winding around his shoulders, you lose your train of thought as you reply to Akaashi’s affections again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to have a sweet and caring Akaashi bring me lunch <3


End file.
